The True Meaning of Life
by Spike868
Summary: Angel learns Faith is dying. Set a few months postNFA. R and R. Better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Angel sat alone with Spike and Illyria in a small apartment in Los Angeles, after the battle for their lives. Angel was quietly sitting in the corner while Spike slept naked in the bed. Illyria stood by the window and peered out the curtains.

'Your world still seems so much different to mine, even after war.' She spoke to Angel. Spike lay, snoring.

'Illyria, can we not talk?' Angel replied.

'As you wish.' There was silence again, and Angel thought. He thought about everyone he left behind. He felt bad, but he wasn't going to beat himself up over it.

Gunn was dead; he had fallen only a few minutes into the battle. He hadn't even lasted as long as Illyria predicted. Angel thought about Doyle, the first to have died all those years ago. Then Cordelia, last year. And Fred. He thought of all the people he had let down, then for the first time in his life he was strong. He fought the thoughts out of his mind and focussed on a choice he needed to make.

'Illyria…' Angel began, breaking the silence. She turned to him and tilted her head to the side. He didn't look up. 'Do you think we won?'

'I no longer count winning and losing, nor do I care whether a battle is won or lost. In my time, things like winning mattered more than they do now. The humans have forced demons into the darkness, where they once were. We are not winning…'

Angel still didn't look up. 'So do you think we won?'

Spike stirred. He jolted up, sitting staring across the room at Angel and Illyria. He jumped out of bed and ran into the little bathroom across the apartment.

Only then did Angel look up. 'Spike?' He called jumping up and following the blonde vampire. He had grown closer and fonder of Spike these past two months, and no longer considered him to be as annoying as he once did. 'Spike?' He repeated.

Angel stopped when he saw Spike leaning over the toilet. 'Oh god…' he moaned. He heaved and his shoulders flopped before he leant back a bit.

'Spike?' Angel asked again.

'Hangover.' Spike simply replied before vomiting into the toilet. Angel walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bathrobe from on the back of the door. He handed it to Spike as he got to his feet.

'Here.'

'Thanks.' Spike took it and put it on before heading into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood that he'd put in the day before. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured some and stuck it in the microwave.

Angel took a seat on the edge of the bed. 'Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike.

'…No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't.'

'Who says we can't Spike? _You_?' Angel challenged.

'Stop your bickering.' Illyria scolded, getting the attention of the two vampires. 'There is no time for your petty fights. There are noises coming from the street outside, and there are people out there.' She peered out the window again, as the sun was setting over the buildings in the distance.

Angel grabbed his leather jacket and flung open the door, leaving Spike in his bathrobe. He quickly lost the robe and dressed himself before following Angel.

Angel was on the street within moments, fighting off two vampires from a small group of teenagers.

'Get inside. You shouldn't be out here.' Angel roared. The kids disappeared and Spike joined Angel in the fight. Together they took out three more vampires that came out of the bushes and ended up with several bruises of their own.

'Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked.

'I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'

'That's exactly why we need to stay here.' Spike shot back. 'These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'

Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

'_So do you think we won?_

'_Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike._

'…_No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't._

'_Who says we can't Spike?'_

'_Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked._

'_I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'_

'_That's exactly why we need to stay here. These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'_

_Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'_

Chapter Two:

Spike turned around to see a quite friendly familiar face staring at him with a grief-stricken expression.

'Buffy?' Angel spoke, surprised. 'What are you doing here? In L.A?'

'Hi Spike.' Buffy turned and said casually to Spike. He spluttered in response. He was astounded that she wasn't even a little bit surprised to see him.

'Uh, Buffy?' he began. 'About what happened back in Sunnydale…'

'Spike you don't need to explain. Andrew spilled.' Spike rolled his eyes. _That little bugger was never good at keeping a secret_.

'Buffy, why are you here?' Angel asked again. Spike was still confused as t why she didn't even want answers.

'Angel, there's someone who wants to see you.' Buffy said, almost regrettably.

'Who?' Angel asked.

'Faith.'

'Faith?' Spike asked, surprised. 'What does she want with Angel?' Angel was intrigued though, and wanted to know what was wrong. He could tell that something was wrong.

'Buffy, what is it?' Angel asked. He was getting anxious; he could tell something was wrong too, just like Spike.

'Angel, I'm sorry to tell you this, because we only just found out ourselves and it's a little upsetting.'

'Buffy, just tell me what it is, please.'

'Angel, Faith's in the hospital.' Buffy told him finally.

'What's wrong?'

'She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Angel, she's only got a few months.' Buffy was almost in tears. For a few moments there was silence and Illyria wandered outside into the street from the little apartment. The sun was beginning to rise and Spike and Angel knew that they had to get inside.

'Buffy, you can come back to our apartment. We can talk there.' Angel suggested as he turned and walked away. He didn't bother to check if the others were following, he just headed back inside, hardly even thinking. He was taken by complete surprise with the news and couldn't decide whether he was upset or worried or angry or concerned or anything else. He felt numb.

Why hadn't he felt Faith's pain? He had grown closer to Faith during their little 'out of body experience' a few years back when Angelus got loose in Los Angeles. So why hadn't he been able to sense that there was something wrong? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get more information about Faith's condition.

Inside the apartment, Buffy, Illyria, Spike and Angel sat in silence for several minutes before Illyria spoke up.

'Why are we not talking?'

'We're getting there.' Spike told her. 'Buffy, can you explain a little thing for us here? What's the deal with Faith?'

'Spike!' Angel scolded quickly getting everyone's attention. 'Let me ask the questions.' He hadn't looked up from where he sat in his chair in the corner of the room.

'Angel, are you alright?' Buffy asked.

'Buffy, tell me everything you know. Tell me what caused it. Tell me how long you've known. Tell me where she is.'

'Angel, I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer all of them. I know nearly as much as you do.'

'But I know nothing.' Angel whispered through gritted teeth. Buffy sighed, sorry to see him like this.

'Exactly.' She told him. 'All I know is that Faith is in the Royal Hospital and that she has been diagnosed with…' Angel angrily interrupted her before she'd even finished the sentence.

'You already told us. What else do you know _besides_ that?'

'Angel, I'm sorry that this is hurting you but there is nothing I can do. We were all as hurt as you when we found out.'

'What about Faith, how's she holding up?' Angel asked suddenly. 'Can I go and see her?'

'That's why I'm here. Giles has got word from a source he had tracking you that you were still here in L.A. With your friend, Illyria I'm assuming.' Buffy referred to the blue woman she stood standing against the wall near the bathroom. 'I plan to stay here and fight with Illyria while you and Spike go and see Faith in hospital. She asked for you specifically Angel, but Spike, I think she'd benefit from seeing you too.'

'We'll go right away.' Angel said. 'As soon as night falls.'

A/N: Hope you like this story so far. Just for the record, there probably _isn't_ a "Royal Hospital" in Los Angeles at all. I don't know, because I don't live in America. I was just making up a hospital to have Faith in. I apologise for anyone who has anything wrong with my reasoning, but it's all I've got. If somebody can give me the name of an actually major hospital in Los Angeles, then I'd be glad to replace the "Royal Hospital" with an actual hospital. Apologies again.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

'_So do you think we won?_

'_Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike._

'…_No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't._

'_Who says we can't Spike?'_

'_Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked._

'_I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'_

'_That's exactly why we need to stay here. These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'_

_Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'_

_- - - - _

'_Uh, Buffy? About what happened back in Sunnydale…'_

'_Spike you don't need to explain. Andrew spilled.'_

'_Angel, I'm sorry to tell you this, because we only just found out ourselves and it's a little upsetting.'_

'_Buffy, just tell me what it is, please.'_

'_Angel, Faith's in the hospital.' _

'_What's wrong?'_

'_She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Angel, she's only got a few months.'_

She asked for you specifically Angel. 'We'll go right away.' Angel said. 'As soon as night falls.'

Chapter Three:

As night fell, Buffy had got to know the woman formerly known as Fred. She and Illyria had spoke about how they were going to do things, yet Illyria had little respect for the great Slayer.

'In my time, the Slayer was at the same level in society as the human. Lower than the vampire.' Illyria said as she and Buffy sat alone in the apartment.

'Thanks a bunch.' Buffy said dryly.

'But this world is much different to the world I once knew. Humans have evolved and are now the rulers, not demons. They are forced to lurk in the shadows and attack only when it is possible.'

'Illyria, is this going anywhere?' Buffy interrupted. Illyria kept talking.

'The Slayer is now that of a supreme being, higher than humans and vampires. In my time she tried to wipe them out, and because they were a lowly being she succeeded. Have you become more powerful since those times? Is the Slayer a more powerful being than others?'

'Well, I can beat most things of with a stick, so yeah I guess I am more powerful than others.'

'Have you been training Slayer? You need to train to maintain your power. That I know.'

'Not much lately. I'm not the only Slayer anymore. There are thousands like me all over the world. Little thing we did a bit over a year ago.' She informed Illyria.

'Then we will fight to train you so you are prepared for battle. Here, we train in the basement.' Illyria stood up and wandered over to a door. She walked inside and disappeared down a flight of stairs.

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Coming.' She whispered as she got up and followed Illyria.

At the hospital, Angel and Spike had just arrived. Angel rushed up to the front desk and asked where he could find Faith in the hospital.

'B Wing.' The lady directed them. Se pointed to her left and Spike and Angel were off. They found her reasonably soon, with Willow, Xander, Giles and Andrew waiting outside her room.

'Angel.' Willow greeted Angel with a big hug. 'Nice to see you.'

'Uh… hi Willow.' Angel tried to quickly move past the meet-and-greet. 'Is she awake?'

'She's awake Angel.' Giles told him. 'You can go right in.' Angel walked through the huddle towards the door and Spike followed him. He spun around at the door.

'Spike, can I have a minute please?' he asked.

'Oh come on Angel, don't you think I care? I fought in a bloody apocalypse with the girl. I shared a house with her for God knows how long. Sure, I fought with 'er a couple of times but that doesn't mean I never cared for 'er.'

'Spike, can I just have a minute. Please.' Angel's eyes pleaded with Spike to let him have just a few minutes with the one other person in the world who he had helped along the rocky road to redemption, and the one who had helped him in return.

'Oh, fine. I'll wait here like a good little puppy.' He said sarcastically. Angel went inside and closed the door behind him. Spike turned around to face the others and spoke cheerfully to them. 'So, how's everyone been?'

Angel wandered over to Faith, as she lay quiet in the hospital bed. He looked across the room at the window which had the blinds drawn. A dim light was cast from a lamp on the table next to her bed. She had a single room, and Angel was glad.

'Faith?' he said softly. Faith rolled her head over and saw Angel. She smiled.

'Angel.' She whispered back. 'You came. Where's B?'

'Stayed behind to hold the fort.' Angel smiled and stepped closer to her. He extended his hand out and stroked her cheek. He rested his palm against her face, in a loving way, like a father. 'How are you holding up?' He asked.

'Angel, I'm so afraid.' Faith broke into tears. As Angel touched her face, she sobbed and tears streamed down along side his fingers. He moved his hand and gently wiped away her tears.

'Don't be Faith.' He simply said. 'You have everyone here who loves you and cares about you and wants to protect you from any harm. You have nothing to be afraid of.'

'Angel, I'm afraid of dying.' Faith replied as she choked on tears. She sniffed.

Angel broke and felt her pain, finally. He felt all the hurt inside of her, the melting away of her soul. He felt her weaknesses showing through and he felt every feeling that she'd ever felt like he'd felt them before himself. For several moments, he even felt alive.

He understood hoe scared she really was, and why. She'd been on the same path to redemption as he and they both knew what a hard life they'd have to live whiles trying to make up for what they did.

He seemed to have a strange connection with Faith, and eventually managed to not be swamped by her feelings.

'Faith, it's okay. You shouldn't fear dying, it happens to us all.'

'That's easy for you to say, you're already dead.'

'But it wasn't my choice. I never wanted this. I wanted to _live_; and I mean actually live. With a pulse and a heartbeat. When I died, I wasn't afraid. I just let it come, I invited it.'

'But you didn't want it?'

'No, Faith. All I ever wanted was to live. As a vampire, I only ever wanted to live as a human. I wanted myself to be normal, I wanted myself to be free from the darkness.'

'Pre-soul?' Faith asked curiously. She'd met with Angelus on at least one occasion and he didn't seem to want to be human at all.

'No, after I got my soul. Angelus didn't care. He just didn't. But I do, and I don't just care about me, I care about others. In fact, more than I care about myself. Look, what I'm saying Faith is that I don't want you to feel bad. I know it hurts, I can feel it, but please don't be afraid. You're a strong girl, I know you are.'

'Angel, you and I both know that this is the end for me.'

'Then go out fighting Faith. Don't give up just because you've been told that you're dying. That doesn't mean that it's actually the end for you.'

'Don't give me that Angel. I know that this is all that there is. I know that I'm gonna die soon, and I know that it's gonna be for good. Not like the Buffy thing where Red brought her back. But what's been bugging me the most is that nothing is gonna happen when I die. There's not going to be another Slayer that rises because I'm gone. There's not going to be anything special that happens because my go at being a Slayer is over.'

'Faith, that doesn't matter. You were one of the best Slayers that ever lived, and don't ever doubt that. There are things that you've done which have made life harder, but that doesn't mean that you never did anything good or that nothing good is going to come from you going.' Angel told her.

'Angel, after everything that's happened from high school to jail, I'm just suddenly so scared.' Faith began shaking. 'Why am I so afraid?'

'It's just instinct Faith. You know that something bad is going to happen so you're fearing it.'

'But I've come close to death many times before. Heck, I'm a Slayer I'm basically asking for it 24/7. So why is it so hard?'

'I don't know, but you shouldn't let it be so hard. Just relax a bit and enjoy your last few months alive.'

'Months?' Faith asked suddenly, getting serious. 'Who told you that I had _months_ left?'

'Buffy.' Angel replied, a little alarmed. He suddenly put it together. 'Faith, how long were you told you have left?'

'About 5 weeks.' Faith replied. 'The doctor told me yesterday when I came here. God Angel, what am I going to do with the rest of my life if all I've got is 5 weeks?'

Angel tried to hide his frustration with Buffy and his sadness for Faith. 'Don't worry. Just do whatever you want. If there's something you've always anted to do, then I'll come with you and you can do it.'

'Thanks Angel. But right now, I want to sleep.'

'That's okay, you're probably tired. I'll come back tomorrow night.' Angel leant down and kissed Faith on the forehead. 'I think Spike wants to see you though. He's outside.'

'Okay.' Faith agreed and Angel quietly left. He let Spike in then closed the door.

'How is she?' Giles asked Angel as he saw the look on his face.

'Rough shape. Can you tell me what the doctors said about her condition?'

A/N: Ooh… kind of a cliffhanger… but not really. You wanna know what happens when Angel confronts Buffy about her lying to him? Just wait until the next chapter, cos it's all coming out! Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…

'_So do you think we won?_

'_Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike._

'…_No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't._

'_Who says we can't Spike?'_

'_Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked._

'_I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'_

'_That's exactly why we need to stay here. These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'_

_Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'_

_- - - - _

'_Uh, Buffy? About what happened back in Sunnydale…'_

'_Spike you don't need to explain. Andrew spilled.'_

'_Angel, I'm sorry to tell you this, because we only just found out ourselves and it's a little upsetting.'_

'_Buffy, just tell me what it is, please.'_

'_Angel, Faith's in the hospital.' _

'_What's wrong?'_

'_She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Angel, she's only got a few months. She asked for you specifically Angel.'_

'_We'll go right away.' Angel said. 'As soon as night falls.'_

_- - - -_

'In my time, the Slayer was at the same level in society as the human. Lower than the vampire.' Illyria said.

'_Thanks a bunch.' Buffy replied dryly._

'_Angel.' Faith whispered. 'You came. Where's B?'_

'_Stayed behind to hold the fort.'_

'Angel, I'm so afraid.' Faith broke into tears. 'Nothing is gonna happen when I die. There's not going to be another Slayer that rises because I'm gone. There's not going to be anything special that happens because my go at being a Slayer is over.'

'_Faith, that doesn't matter. You were one of the best Slayers that ever lived, and don't ever doubt that.'_

'_Faith, how long were you told you have left?'_

'About 5 weeks.'

Chapter Four:

Giles began filling in Angel on Faith's condition, according to the doctors. Spike spoke to Faith for a few minutes before returning and catching the tail end of the conversation.

'Giles, Faith told me she only had a few weeks. Buffy told me that she had a few months. How long _does_ she have?' Angel pressed.

'Well, apparently she has anywhere between about 5 weeks and 3-5 months. She's in the latter stages of development and to heal her would require a lot of chemotherapy.'

'And what are you going to do about it?' Spike interjected. 'You're going to get her to have the chemo aren't you?'

'Spike, it's complicated.' Giles explained. 'First they have to find the tumour and remove it before she can receive treatment. Because her tumour is so far developed it has firmly attached itself to her brain stem. There may not be a way to safely remove it, and she may die sooner rather than later because of it.'

'No.' Angel stepped in firmly. 'I'm not letting her die. There has to be a way to remove it safely. There has to be.'

'Angel, I'm sorry but you may just have to face the fact that she can't be helped.'

'No!' Angel snapped, drawing attention to their little huddle in the hospital hall.

'Angel, believe me we know exactly how you feel.' Willow said. 'We're all just as upset as you.'

'No, you don't understand. I had a different relationship with Faith to anyone else. Even Buffy. I don't know what it was, but all I ever wanted was to help her. I still want to help her, with anything and everything. When she came to me for help, I was willing to help here even thought she actually came to kill me. Over the years, whenever Faith and I have met up it's been because one of us was helping the other. It's just the way things are, and I have always felt one sure thing with Faith, and that was that I understood everything she was going through. I don't want to leave her high and dry here with no help. She deserves better than that.'

'Angel, I was there to help when Faith was broken out of jail. I know exactly what you mean, but you can't let your feelings interfere right now. We have to do what's best for Faith.' Willow told Angel.

'And what's best for Faith is for her to get better.' Angel shot back. 'I feel Faith's pain just as she feels mine, and right now she's feeling like the last person on Earth. She feels so scared, so alone and so hurt that she just wants to give up. And I felt that in her when I spoke to her. We can't give up on her, and I refuse to. You can say that it may be too late for her, but I'm going to fight because I know that it's not too late for her to be helped.'

Angel turned, his coat flapping in the air behind him. And as the others watched, he disappeared down the hall and down the stairs to the basement carpark. Spike smiled and waved goodbye to the others briefly and then he too left them all standing in the hall with slightly bewildered looks on their faces.

A/N: Yeah I know, really short. I couldn't really think of anything that would fit into this chapter, so it can go into the next chapter. Reviews anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

'So do you think we won?

'Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike.

'…No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't.

'Who says we can't Spike?'

'Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked.

'I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'

'That's exactly why we need to stay here. These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'

Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'

- - - -

'Uh, Buffy? About what happened back in Sunnydale…'

'Spike you don't need to explain. Andrew spilled.'

'Angel, I'm sorry to tell you this, because we only just found out ourselves and it's a little upsetting.'

'Buffy, just tell me what it is, please.'

'Angel, Faith's in the hospital.'

'What's wrong?'

'She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Angel, she's only got a few months. She asked for you specifically Angel.'

'We'll go right away.' Angel said. 'As soon as night falls.'

- - - -

'In my time, the Slayer was at the same level in society as the human. Lower than the vampire.' Illyria said.

'Thanks a bunch.' Buffy replied dryly.

'Angel.' Faith whispered. 'You came. Where's B?'

'Stayed behind to hold the fort.'

'Angel, I'm so afraid.' Faith broke into tears. 'Nothing is gonna happen when I die. There's not going to be another Slayer that rises because I'm gone. There's not going to be anything special that happens because my go at being a Slayer is over.'

'Faith, that doesn't matter. You were one of the best Slayers that ever lived, and don't ever doubt that.'

'Faith, how long were you told you have left?'

'About 5 weeks.'

- - - -

'First they have to find the tumour and remove it before she can receive treatment. Because her tumour is so far developed it has firmly attached itself to her brain stem. There may not be a way to safely remove it, and she may die sooner rather than later because of it.'

'I feel Faith's pain just as she feels mine, and right now she's feeling like the last person on Earth. She feels so scared, so alone and so hurt that she just wants to give up. And I felt that in her when I spoke to her. We can't give up on her, and I refuse to. You can say that it may be too late for her, but I'm going to fight because I know that there's still a chance she can be healed.'

Chapter Five:

The next night, Angel returned alone. Buffy and Illyria had gone out with Spike to patrol the streets, and Angel decided that he wanted to pay Faith another visit.

Thankfully, the hospital allowed night visitors. He wandered through the hospital halls, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his pants. He wasn't looking where he was going, and just outside of Faith's room he bumped into a doctor.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' He quickly apologised. The doctor he'd knocked down smiled and brushed it off.

'It's okay.' She said to him, gathering up a few of the papers she'd dropped. Angel picked up another two and handed them to her. He smiled and apologised again, stepped aside and pushed the door open. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he spun around. 'You can't go in there.' The doctor said.

'Why not?'

'Are you family?'

'I'm the closest thing she's got to family.' Angel replied.

'Then I'm afraid you will me very upset if you were to enter that room.' The doctor told Angel. 'The young girl in there, Faith, she passed away a few minutes ago. She couldn't be revived.'

'What? You couldn't save her?' Angel asked.

'I'm sorry sir.'

'Let me see her.' Angel said in defeat. 'Please.'

'Alright.' She pushed open the door and stepped inside, allowing Angel to follow her. They approached the bed, where Faith lay peacefully. She appeared to be sleeping, and nothing else appeared to be wrong.

'What happened?' Angel asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

'The tumour affected the way her brain works, and for lack of a better medical term, it told the brain to shut everything off.' The doctor explained in the gentlest way she possibly could.

'And you couldn't do anything?' Angel asked.

'No sir, I'm sorry.' Angel stared at Faith for a few minutes, without saying a word.

'Can I call somebody?'

'Yes, there's a pay phone out in the hall.' Angel turned slowly and left the room, with Faith still lying motionless on the bed. She was beautiful, preserved in a perfect slumber for eternity.

Angel dialled the number that Willow had left him, and Giles answered. 'Hello?' It was the late hours of the night, and Angel could tell that he had just woken up Giles.

'Giles.'

'Angel?'

'I have bad news.'

'Where are you?'

'I'm at the hospital.' Angel could tell that those words suddenly got Giles' full attention.

'What's wrong? Is it Faith?' Giles asked.

'Giles, Faith's dead.' Angel said bluntly. 'I came here tonight to see her and one of the doctors told me that she passed away a few minutes before. Giles, I was too late.'

'Oh dear. Did you see her?' Giles asked.

'Yes.'

'Is she…?'

'Yes, she's fine. She looks just like she's sleeping.'

'Oh dear, the poor girl. You have to tell Buffy.'

'She's out patrolling with Spike and Illyria.' Angel explained. 'Giles, I don't want to leave.'

'I understand Angel, but she's gone. You can't stay there. You need to tell Buffy, and I'll inform the others in the morning.'

'I promised that I would help her, that I wouldn't give up. I promised her that I would take her to do whatever she wanted, and now I can't. I let her down Giles.'

'No you didn't Angel, you believed in her when the rest of us were; excuse the pun, losing faith. You wanted to help her even though things looked grim. We wanted to as well, but we didn't know what we could actually do.'

'Thanks' Giles that makes me feel better. A bit. But it doesn't change that Faith is gone. I miss her already Giles.' Angel moaned.

'Angel, go and tell Buffy. She deserves to know.'

'I want some time alone with Faith first.'

'Angel…'

'Giles, I won't be long. I just… I want to talk to her.'

'Okay. Goodbye Angel.'

'Bye.' Angel hung up and wandered back to Faith's room.

Author's Note: What next? Well, I guess you've just got to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously…

'So do you think we won?

'Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike.

'…No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't.

'Who says we can't Spike?'

'Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked.

'I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'

'That's exactly why we need to stay here. These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'

Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'

- - - -

'Uh, Buffy? About what happened back in Sunnydale…'

'Spike you don't need to explain. Andrew spilled.'

'Angel, I'm sorry to tell you this, because we only just found out ourselves and it's a little upsetting.'

'Buffy, just tell me what it is, please.'

'Angel, Faith's in the hospital.'

'What's wrong?'

'She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Angel, she's only got a few months. She asked for you specifically Angel.'

'We'll go right away.' Angel said. 'As soon as night falls.'

- - - -

'In my time, the Slayer was at the same level in society as the human. Lower than the vampire.' Illyria said.

'Thanks a bunch.' Buffy replied dryly.

'Angel.' Faith whispered. 'You came. Where's B?'

'Stayed behind to hold the fort.'

'Angel, I'm so afraid.' Faith broke into tears. 'Nothing is gonna happen when I die. There's not going to be another Slayer that rises because I'm gone. There's not going to be anything special that happens because my go at being a Slayer is over.'

'Faith, that doesn't matter. You were one of the best Slayers that ever lived, and don't ever doubt that.'

'Faith, how long were you told you have left?'

'About 5 weeks.'

- - - -

'First they have to find the tumour and remove it before she can receive treatment. Because her tumour is so far developed it has firmly attached itself to her brain stem. There may not be a way to safely remove it, and she may die sooner rather than later because of it.'

'_I feel Faith's pain just as she feels mine, and right now she's feeling like the last person on Earth. She feels so scared, so alone and so hurt that she just wants to give up. And I felt that in her when I spoke to her. We can't give up on her, and I refuse to. You can say that it may be too late for her, but I'm going to fight because I know that there's still a chance she can be healed.'_

- - - -

'What's wrong? Is it Faith?' Giles asked.

'Giles, Faith's dead.' Angel said bluntly. 'I came here tonight to see her and one of the doctors told me that she passed away a few minutes before. Giles, I was too late.'

- - - -

Chapter Six:

Faith was dead. Angel sat there, quiet and alone with her hand held in his. As he looked at her face, peaceful and undisturbed, he began to cry. He wept for her like he'd never wept for anyone before in his life. He didn't even cry like this when Buffy died.

But this was different. Faith was different. She had come from a relatively good family, but had crossed to the wrong side of the tracks. It wasn't her fault; it was an accident. But all those years ago, when Faith made one mistake, it cost her everything. It cost her all of her friends. It cost her everything she had worked so hard for all her life. It cost her all the dignity she had left when she turned to the Mayor of Sunnydale to bring about the Ascension. And now it cost her the most important thing anyone can ever have, her life.

Since trying to fix her life after attempting to kill both Buffy and Angel, Faith managed to get her priorities in order. She realised that there were good things out there for her, and she searched for them. She had a brief relationship with Sunnydale High's principal Robin Wood, but they decided that things were just too complicated when Robin headed over to Spain and Faith went to England with Giles to train potentials.

It was shortly after that when she was told she had cancer. At such a young age, Faith couldn't believe it. At first she was in denial and kept the news from her friends while she was in England on a visit. Then, just before she was about to leave, she told Buffy. She had become closer to Buffy after the battle against the First and the closing of the Hellmouth, and decided to tell her first. It was hard for her to talk about it at first because at this time she had begun to believe what the doctors had told her.

'They're doing a few more blood tests and I have to go for a CT scan so I won't know for sure for a few days.' Faith explained to Buffy. Buffy couldn't help herself; she'd grown too fond of Faith this past year. She cried. She hugged Faith, forgetting everything that had ever happened between them and how strong the both of them were, she broke down and wept for her friend.

'Faith, I'm so sorry.' Buffy whispered into Faith's ear.

'Yeah I know B, me too.' Faith's head rested on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy's head rested on Faith's head. They were alone in Buffy's bedroom, while everyone else was doing their own thing elsewhere in the new English headquarters for the Watchers Council.

Faith broke the news to everyone and decided that there was one more person that she had to see. Angel.

So she and Buffy headed over to Los Angeles to visit Angel. By the time they had reached Los Angeles, Faith's cancer had worsened. She was diagnosed with a brain tumour and was told she had to stay in hospital because the cancer was in its latter stages of growth.

Upon hearing this news, Faith was devastated. Buffy swore to Faith that she would get Angel here and headed off to find him at the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart.

And now, here he was. He was in Faith's hospital room, as she lay lifeless in her bed. Angel hadn't got up to leave just yet to go to Buffy, because he wasn't ready to part with her. Her perfect skin shone in the light cast by a small lamp on the table beside them.

Angel looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. 5:45am. He slowly got to his feet, wiping tears away from his eyes. He looked at her one last time before walking out. He left her behind, alone, and without anyone to watch over her. It wasn't the first time.

Author's Note: One more chapter to come, and I think that will finish it off. I think it's gone in the direction I wanted it to, and achieved exactly what I wanted it to. Please review and I'll write the final chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously…

'So do you think we won?

'Do you think maybe…' Angel began before being interrupted by Spike.

'…No. We are not going to them Angel, we can't. You know we can't.

'Who says we can't Spike?'

'Angel, you're not angry at me, are you?' Spike asked.

'I think we should go to England, Spike.' Angel answered. 'It's not safe to stay here. The city is a mess, and everyone is living in hiding.'

'That's exactly why we need to stay here. These people need our help. If we don't do anything, then who will?'

Spike's question was answered by a familiar female voice. 'I will.'

- - - -

'Uh, Buffy? About what happened back in Sunnydale…'

'Spike you don't need to explain. Andrew spilled.'

'Angel, I'm sorry to tell you this, because we only just found out ourselves and it's a little upsetting.'

'Buffy, just tell me what it is, please.'

'Angel, Faith's in the hospital.'

'What's wrong?'

'She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Angel, she's only got a few months. She asked for you specifically Angel.'

'We'll go right away.' Angel said. 'As soon as night falls.'

- - - -

'In my time, the Slayer was at the same level in society as the human. Lower than the vampire.' Illyria said.

'Thanks a bunch.' Buffy replied dryly.

'Angel.' Faith whispered. 'You came. Where's B?'

'Stayed behind to hold the fort.'

'Angel, I'm so afraid.' Faith broke into tears. 'Nothing is gonna happen when I die. There's not going to be another Slayer that rises because I'm gone. There's not going to be anything special that happens because my go at being a Slayer is over.'

'Faith, that doesn't matter. You were one of the best Slayers that ever lived, and don't ever doubt that.'

'Faith, how long were you told you have left?'

'About 5 weeks.'

- - - -

'First they have to find the tumour and remove it before she can receive treatment. Because her tumour is so far developed it has firmly attached itself to her brain stem. There may not be a way to safely remove it, and she may die sooner rather than later because of it.'

'_I feel Faith's pain just as she feels mine, and right now she's feeling like the last person on Earth. She feels so scared, so alone and so hurt that she just wants to give up. And I felt that in her when I spoke to her. We can't give up on her, and I refuse to. You can say that it may be too late for her, but I'm going to fight because I know that there's still a chance she can be healed.'_

- - - -

'What's wrong? Is it Faith?' Giles asked.

'Giles, Faith's dead.' Angel said bluntly. 'I came here tonight to see her and one of the doctors told me that she passed away a few minutes before. Giles, I was too late.'

_- - - -_

_He was in Faith's hospital room, as she lay lifeless in her bed._

_He looked at her one last time before walking out. He left her behind, alone, and without anyone to watch over her. It wasn't the first time._

- - - -

Chapter Seven:

Buffy and Spike walked side-by-side down the empty street, with Illyria walking a few metres ahead. She constantly scanned the street, always alert and on the lookout, but she found no movement. Buffy and Spike talked as they walked, and Spike found that he and Buffy could very easily get into the topic of what happened back in Sunnydale, and what has happened with each party since.

'So Buffy, how have you been?' Spike began.

'Busy.' Buffy replied. 'You?'

'Well, I won't say I've been good, but I can't say I've been bad.' Spike replied. 'Things have happened at Wolfram and Hart, that made life a lot harder, both for me and for Angel.'

'What sort of things?'

'Fred for one. Poor girl, Angel tried everything to save her, and it hurt us all when she died. But now we've got Blue here.' Spike gestured to Illyria out in front of them.

'She's Fred?' Buffy asked. 'Willow spoke of Fred when she came back last year after seeing Angel here, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Fred was a girl. Willow said she tried to "come onto her".' Buffy laughed softly, then abruptly stopped.

'Yeah, well I wouldn't know. If I remember correctly, at the time I was chained to the wall in your basement.' Spike retorted.

'Spike, it was for the best at the time. I don't have to…'

'Buffy, you don't need to apologise.' Spike interrupted, finishing her sentence. 'It's alright, I just meant that… well, I don't know what I meant really. I just didn't know about the whole Willow situation with Fred, you know. But now I do. And that's good.'

He was getting uneasy and unsettled. For a few minutes, they walked in silence. Until Buffy spoke.

'So how'd you come back?'

Angel returned to the street where his little apartment was and found that Buffy, Spike and Illyria hadn't returned from their patrolling.

He groaned in frustration, and stood alone in the middle of the room, quiet. He looked to his left, and saw a small dirty glass on the table. He picked it up suddenly and angrily threw it against the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces, and Angel spun around to face the door again when he heard a sound, his vampire visage visible.

Spike walked in the door first, followed by Buffy and Illyria. When Spike stopped, so did the two women behind him.

'Angel?' Spike said, seeing his sire's face staring at him from a few metres away. 'Is something wrong?'

'Buffy.' Angel replied as Buffy stepped out from behind Spike. Illyria wandered inside and stood against the wall, looking at Angel with a perplexed expression on her face.

'Angel? What is it?' Buffy asked when she saw his face. 'What's going on?' Angel returned to his human face and sat down on the couch.

'It's Faith.' He said simply. He rubbed both his hands on his face and then looked up at Buffy.

'What about her?' Buffy asked.

'She's…'

'She's what?' Buffy pressed.

'She's dead, Buffy.' Angel paused before adding, 'She's dead.'

'Oh.' Buffy said. She was lost for words, not knowing what to say in response.

'Buffy, I'm sorry.' Angel whispered. Spike stood at the door, allowing Buffy to brush past. He glanced to the carpet to find shards of glass scattered near the wall. Buffy sat on the couch next to Angel.

'Angel, when did you…' Buffy began, fighting back tears. Angel was silent, staring at the floor.

'Tonight. I went to see Faith at the hospital, but I was too late.' Angel explained.

'We have to tell Giles.' Buffy said.

'Done it.' Angel replied quickly. 'He said to go and tell you, but I had to be alone with her for a while.'

'Angel, how long have you known?' Buffy asked, getting to her feet and turning back to face him. Angel was silent still. 'Angel, how long?' Buffy asked again angrily.

'About two hours. I stayed with her for a while, just talking to her, bring around her, crying for her.'

'And you didn't come and tell me?' Buffy shouted. 'Angel, you know that I'm concerned for her and you should have come straight to me.'

'I was trying to cope Buffy, I just needed time.' Angel snapped back.

'Time is something that Faith is out of now.' Buffy angrily shot back.

'I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.'

'Hey!' Spike interjected. 'Just wait a second. Are you saying Faith's gone? For good?'

'You're a bit slow.' Angel mumbled. Buffy looked down at him angrily.

'Maybe we need to wait until morning so we can sort this all out.' Spike offered.

'No, I'm done here.' Angel said. He got to his feet and wandered into the bathroom. Buffy, Spike and Illyria watched as he leant over the basin and washed his face with water. He looked up into the medicine cupboard's mirror at the faces staring at him from out in the room. It was as if he wasn't there, and that's how he felt without Faith.

Author's Note: It may not seem like a very good place to end it, but I think it will do. We don't need details of the doctors bagging Faith's body or the funeral, now do we? If enough people want a chapter about this, then I'll gladly obey and post one. But otherwise, story's over kiddies, off to bed. Reviews anyone?


End file.
